Breaking Dawn
by DebussyToThis
Summary: After Eclipse. Edward and Bella are pushing the boundaries of their relationship as the wedding and her transformation come ever closer. The course of true love never does run smooth, and apparently neither does the road to eternal life! Lemons? Yup!
1. Breaking News

Well here goes nothing! My first Twilight fanfic! Do you want a teeny synopsis? Basically this is going to be yet another version of Breaking Dawn, very imaginatively titled Breaking Dawn. I know, original, right? I know there are a lot of these floating about but hopefully I can make this one a bit different from the others and still keep it canon and true to the characters that we all love! Maybe in writing this I can slake my, and your, thirst for more vampiric, lusty action until the real, and undoubtedly better version of Breaking Dawn hits our doorsteps in August! I can hope… Here goes nothing, wish me luck, and enjoy!

Chapter One: Breaking News

In the last year or so, during my time with the glorious Edward, I saw a lot of things that no human should ever see. Most of which involved a certain degree of heart-stopping terror. Okay, so I might be down one not so mortal flame haired enemy, but there still remained the ominous threat of the Volturi and their army of undead warriors; no small foe. I should have been terrified, quaking with fear at the prospect of another encounter with the five, incredibly powerful, members of Italian vampire royalty. Yet one seemingly small act was more horrifyingly menacing than any other I could possibly have imagined. Telling my, emotionally phobic, and far from verbose father, that I was planning to marry my boyfriend at only eighteen.

Actually, there was one thing scarier: telling my mother. The fact that my parents had married so young, straight out of High School in fact, and their marriage had been so short-lived meant that my mother was vehemently opposed to my marrying of anyone before the age of thirty. Informing her of my impending nuptials was NOT a conversation I was looking forward to. So far I had managed to convince her that my overwhelming love for Edward was nothing more than a teenage crush. Boy, I was about to shatter that illusion.

I was in Edward's Volvo; it was immaculate as always, with sheets of rain streaming down the window, as he drove far too fast towards my house, and the impending storm that would be whipped up by our announcement. I leaned my head against the window and peered into the swirling green that sped by. I let the vibrations of the engine soothe my head, aching with worry, and sighed softly.

"Are you okay?" Edward reached over and entwined his cool fingers with mine, our eyes met: his dark gold and filled with brimming with concern.

"Yes, as fine as I can be considering. You do realize that Charlie is going to be far from happy?" His fingertips stroked my hand; the feeling of calm this small action evoked reduced my frazzled nerves somewhat.

"I know, Bella. We can do this some other time if you would like. If you're not ready then…"

I cut him off; I was determined.

"Edward now is the only time. The sooner the better. I want to do this. _We _need to do this. I am ready."

"So eager for eternal damnation." He said, only half teasing.

"Eternal damnation has absolutely nothing to do with it. If _you _don't have a soul then no one does. You're perfect, you know that." I tried to lighten the mood. Edward scowled at me; obviously I had failed.

"Bella," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger, "I lust after human blood. After _your _blood, and I love you. How can I possibly have a soul?"

I stole his hand back and kissed his palm softly before lacing our fingers back together again. I didn't have to think about my answer before replying.

"Because I love you with all my soul, and I know you love me just the same."

His stony expression softened and his eyes lighted with a smile as he glanced at the road before returning his gaze to me. With Edward's amazing reflexes and uncanny ability to read minds, driving came almost as easily to him as running, although he did find the lack of speed irritating.

"I love you." He said simply.

I thrilled at his words, never, as long as I lived, which would hopefully be eternity, would I tire of hearing him say that. The momentary brightening of my mood was quickly quashed as we pulled, slower now, into my driveway.

I groaned.

"Ugh. Kill me now." Edward chuckled, laughing at my choice of words.

"Come on Bella my love," he said still amused, "time to meet your maker."

He reached over to undo my seatbelt and gently nuzzled my neck as he did so. I shivered. "I hope you still do that after a century." He said.

"Without a doubt." I replied, smiling despite myself.

In seconds Edward was by my door, offering his hand, ever the gentleman, as I stumbled from the car. He caught me effortlessly in one arm and pulled me close, inhaling the scent of my hair.

"Yum."

"Edward!" I giggled, trying to push him off and failing miserably. He pulled me closer and squeezed lightly before releasing me.

"Later." He said. It wasn't a question. Before I could contemplate his meaning he had pushed the front door open and was nudging me into my living room.

Charlie was lying on the sofa, snoring aggressively, his face flickering with the glow from the television that was lit by scenes of a cop chase. Trust Charlie, he was never off the job.

"Oh well this is much better," I whispered to Edward, "you think grizzlies are irritable after hibernation? You should see Charlie when his sleep is disturbed." Although his face was in shadow, I saw his perfect teeth flash white as he grinned at me.

"Wake him up, Bella. No procrastinating!" I wanted to hit him, but I knew he probably wouldn't have even noticed, so I settled for poking my tongue out at him. "Mature." He said sarcastically.

I crossed the room cautiously and stopped beside my sleeping father. I took a steadying breath, a mental preparation. Briefly my mind turned to Alice, who undoubtedly knew how this conversation was going to turn out.

"Ch- Dad?" I gently shook his arm. "Dad, wake up, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Snuffling and grunting my father unwillingly raised himself from his slumber, lazily rubbing the sleep and tiredness from his hooded eyes.

"Yes, Bells?" Oh good, I thought, he didn't seem to be too annoyed.

'Dad, Edward and I have something we want to tell you. It's kind of important." Charlie's face drained of colour, before turning puce, his cheeks puffing. I thought momentarily of Harry Clearwater and gulped.

"Oh god. You're not… I mean, you aren't p-pregnant?" My father stumbled over his words, fear and anger evident on his face.

"No Dad!" I said, indignant. "We talked about this. I wasn't lying! Of course I'm not!" I protested, angered by Charlie's apparent lack of trust in my word when I told him I was still a virgin. Thinking of that awkward conversation still made me shudder.

Charlie's face returned to its usual shade, and his eyes lost some of their tension. He exhaled in a short puff.

"Good thing, Bella. Otherwise I would have to have killed your boyfriend here. Imagine the headlines: 'Police Chief kills daughters lover.' Not good publicity for the force." I smiled inwardly, but not at his joke: as if Charlie could ever hurt Edward. "So what is it that you two want to tell me?"

Here goes nothing.

"Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes." I offered him my hand, showing him the beautiful engagement ring that Edward had placed on my hand earlier that day. For a moment Charlie was silent.

"You're getting married…to him?" Charlie said incredulously, moving from me to Edward slowly.

"Yes," I said, more confident now, "because I love him and he loves me."

'But Bella he LEFT you. For months! He broke your heart. How can you possibly know that he won't leave you again?"

This time Edward answered, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I left because I thought it was what was best for Bella. I didn't cope any better than she did. Ask my family. I didn't even do as well as Bella; at least she tried to carry on normally. I couldn't even do that. I love her, Charlie. I need her in my life, and I know she feels the same. I know you are afraid to lose her, but I promise, I swear on my life, that I will never hurt her again. I will protect her." Edward's voice was gentle, but forceful, and he spoke with conviction. My heart swelled again and my eyes met his.

Charlie looked deflated, now that was something I had not expected. An outright grounding for life and banned from seeing Edward had seemed a more likely outcome.

"Look Bella," he began, "I know you think you love each other…"

"Dad! We don't think, we know!"

"Ok, fine! I know you love each other, but you have to be sensible. You are both so young! You haven't even graduated yet. What about college? Edward could go Ivy League for god's sake! You aren't old enough to know what you want. It's too soon. I'm not happy about this at all. You're mother and I…" I had had enough.

"Dad, Edward and I are not you and Mom. We love each other. I love you, and respect your opinion, but I want Edward to be my life now. He's my life already, but this way it's more formal. Edward's very old fashioned; he doesn't want us to live in sin or something."

"But Bella…"

"No Dad. I'm doing this with or without your blessing. I just want you to be there for the wedding. It's important to me, and it's important to Edward. You have to accept that this is what I want now." I said with finality.

Charlie slumped in his chair, defeated. "I still think you're too young for this kind of commitment, but I want you to be happy. So I guess I will just have to accept that you are growing up far faster than I expected."

Relief washed over me in waves, with my Dad's consent, albeit reluctant, facing Renee was just that little bit less scary. "Thank you Dad. This means so much to me. I love you." Charlie stood up and reached over to me, pulling me into a hug that was surprisingly un-awkward, for him anyway.

"Right." He said gruffly, clearing his throat. "Just, y'know, erm, be safe." Oh God, I was going to die. I wouldn't even get as far as being bitten. My heart had stopped prematurely. My own father killed me of embarrassment. It was one thing speaking to me about the physical side, or lack thereof, of my relationship with Edward in private, a totally different kettle of fish if it was actually in front of him. I didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"Ok then. I'm going to bed; I'll tackle Renee in the morning. Thanks Dad. I'll just see Edward out."

I walked quickly to the door and slipped outside, pulling Edward along behind me by the sleeve of his jacket. I slumped against the door and threw my head back, closing my eyes.

"Well that wasn't too painful." Edward said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and stifled a giggle. He pulled me tightly against his chest; I could vaguely feel his cool skin through the thin material of his shirt. I snuggled in and inhaled his glorious scent; better than any other smell in the world. "I had better go now, I wouldn't want Charlie to think we weren't 'being safe'." I cringed.

I looked up into his eyes and saw they were bright with laughter. "Will you come up later?" I said with hope.

"Course I will. As soon as Charlie is asleep." He kissed my forehead and released me.

"Oh, Edward? What did you mean earlier when you said "later"?" Edward turned to wink at me and then he was gone.

I loved the wink. At least I had something to look forward to except the delightful conversation I was due to have with Renee the following day. Yay... Or not.


	2. Fun Isn't Fun Without Danger

Hey again, chapter two ready and raring to go, just like Edward. This scene may be slightly OOC, in the sense that Stephenie Meyer probably wouldn't write for her beloved characters what I'm about to, but hopefully I can do it in a way that you can still imagine its Bella doing the thinking. This scene is based on many a daydream of mine involving the fabulous Edward and myself. I will try not to get too into it and start putting my own thoughts on the page though, if you see anything that sounds less like Bella and more like an insanely obsessive English girl I apologise. I did try. Oh and before I forget, I spell everything the English way; words like colour and favourite so I'm sorry if you get at all confused. I have tried though to write "Mom" and "pants" instead of Mum and trousers though. From now on, I think I will just have to dress Edward in jeans to save all the confusion. Please Review people!

Chapter 2: Fun Isn't Fun Without Danger

I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom after a quick goodnight to Charlie. I think he was still mulling over my news; worrying no doubt.

I hurriedly stuffed the debris that had accumulated on my bed and floor into my already cramped cupboard. Not that it really mattered. I was sure that Edward must have done a fair bit of snooping on the nights he stayed over; they had to get boring after a while. I gathered up my bag of toiletries from my desk and made my way to the bathroom that I shared with Charlie. I was till wound up about telling Renee of my engagement and nothing would relax me better than a long hot shower, except perhaps Edward's presence. I sighed as I rinsed my conditioner and thought back to our conversation earlier in the meadow. I must have had an iron will to turn down his offer, but I knew in my mind it was the right thing to do. It was only my body that disagreed. I shaved my legs quickly and jumped, or rather fell, out of the shower. I had become super-vigilant regarding all things grooming related since Edward had begun to spend the night. I knew he didn't care, but I sure as hell did. I slapped on some lotion haphazardly and then swore, realizing that I had left my shorts and vest, a gift from Alice, in my bedroom For Alice the purchases were relatively modest nothing too revealing, so they suited me just fine. I wrapped my towel around me tightly and dashed across the hall, praying that Charlie wouldn't appear at an inopportune moment. For once luck appeared to be on my side and Charlie was saved the embarrassment of that particular encounter.

Naturally though, my good luck was short lived. On looking up as I entered my bedroom I froze. Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, statue-like and tense.

"Em…" I began, not knowing what to say. I tugged lamely on the bottom of the towel in an attempt to appear slightly more decent. "Are you ok?" I continued.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sort of." Edward's normally musical voice was low and uncharacteristically rough.

"Er, ok. Are you sure? You seem a bit…strained." I realised that I probably should have left the room so Edward could leave, but of course it was too late for me to do that now without looking like a complete idiot.

Edward wasn't meeting my eyes. In fact he was looking everywhere but at me. My heart sank; obviously I wasn't what he was hoping for; disappointing even. I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears, which made me even more frustrated with myself. Instantly Edward was alert.

"Bella, what's wrong? I'm so sorry…" He trailed off. He crossed the room and halted abruptly in from of me, clearly unsure of what exactly he should do. I let out a weak sniff and he gingerly placed his arm on my shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not; I'm not, what you want." I sobbed pathetically, instantly furious at myself.

"How can you think that, Bella?" Edward exclaimed indignantly. "How many times do I have to say that I love you before you believe it?" He pulled me into a tight hug, crushing me to his chest.

"I know you love me. But that doesn't change the fact that you are used to a kind of beauty that I can never compare to. You live with Rosalie for crying out loud! How could you possibly ever want me the same way that I want you? Your face when I walked in, you were horrified! And disappointed. I don't know which is worse." Throughout my speech Edward had been rubbing small circles on my back, calming me down, until I tailed off.

"Bella," Edward gripped the tops of my arms and forced me to look into his eyes. Instantly my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were not the tawny gold they had been earlier that day, they were darker, and burning with intensity. "I want you. You must know that. Every second I spend with you is a struggle. Not because I crave your blood, but more and more because I crave your body. That is my greatest challenge now, not giving in to my desires. You have _no _idea what I was thinking when I saw you just now, it's probably just as well you can't read minds. You are the most utterly enticing, tempting, tantalizing woman I have ever known." He punctuated his words with soft kisses to my throat and neck, and my knees turned immediately to jelly. "Believe me yet, or do you need some more convincing?" He said cheekily, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm." Lost for words, as always, that dazzling could get seriously debilitating.

"I guess I should take that as a yes then." Edward swooped down and kissed me. If our kisses had sound effects it wouldn't have been fireworks, more like nuclear explosions. My knees gave out, and Edward lifted me, wrapping my legs around his hips. I froze. That was definitely new. Definitely past our usually strict physical boundaries, but then recently Edward had been the one flouting those particular rules more often than I had. Stars began to burst in front of my eyes.

"Breathe, Bella." That particular natural reflex always seemed to desert me when Edward was dazzling me. And my god I was being dazzled. My state of undress, which until now I had forgotten, was not helping matters.

"Edward." I said with a warning in my voice. He ignored me and leant forward to kiss my neck. I felt my resolve crumbling. Then I felt his cool tongue on my neck, and it vanished completely.

I twisted my fingers through his soft bronze hair and yanked his mouth down to meet mine. Our lips moved together, almost fiercely in our passion and I instantly knew that of all our kisses, this was by far my favourite, probably the most thrillingly dangerous too. In the back of my mind however, I knew that doing this when I had so few clothes on was not very clever. Edward, with his extraordinary sense of smell, would be well aware of my arousal within minutes, which besides being quite embarrassing could also have been a recipe for disaster. I forced myself away from him and he released me reluctantly, gently placing me back on my feet.

"Right," I panted, "give me two minutes. Don't move."

"Bella, I'm not even thinking about moving. I don't think I could even if wanted to. Hurry up woman!" Edward appeared even more flustered than I felt, if that was possible. I hurriedly grabbed my nightclothes from my bed and dashed to the door. I wasn't quick enough and Edward caught me in another searing kiss that made lights dance behind my eyelids. "You could always stay in here to do that…" Edward said suggestively. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok, so maybe that's not the best idea in the world." He admitted. "Go on then. Be quick!"

I flew across the hall to the bathroom and changed in record time, surprising myself by not obtaining any form of injury in the process. When I reached my room again Edward was waiting on the other side of my door. For a few seconds we were motionless, staring at each other, poised on the brink of what I was sure would be a defining moment in our relationship. I made the first move. I stepped carefully towards him, my hand reaching out to lightly graze his perfectly sculpted chest. As soon as I touched him, he pounced.

In a heartbeat he had me pressed against the wall, his body tight against mine, and his mouth trailing glorious kisses down my throat towards my collarbone. A small voice in my head told me that although this was fun, it would most definitely leave us even more frustrated than we were already. Quickly I dismissed it, I'd be damned if I wasn't going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Coherent thoughts abandoned me when I felt Edward's cool hand burning my skin as it stoked gently down my arm and across my stomach to my hip, which he grasped firmly. I lifted my leg up to his hip and pushed my pelvis against his in an effort to dull the ache that was gathering there.

Twisting my hair in his hands Edward tilted my head so our lips could fit closer together. Wow, wow, wow, fireworks went off behind my eyelids as his tongue gently traced my lips. Slowly, not wanting the kiss to end as a result of Edward's overstretched control, I parted my lips, inhaling his intoxicating breath. To my utter surprise and delight he slipped his tongue into my mouth, tracing my teeth, and then, for the first time, his tongue met mine and I had to hold back a moan. My legs buckled beneath me. He tasted fantastic. With no effort at all Edward once again wrapped my legs around his without breaking our kiss and we were pressed intimately together.

Edward pulled back slightly and forced me to meet his eyes. I gasped. Before where Edward's eyes had been dark gold, they were now black as pitch, with the slightest hint of green flecks at the edges of his iris.

"Bella." He growled before ducking his head once again to lick and suck on the sensitive hollow just under my ear. This time, I could not stifle a soft moan and Edward's hips bucked against me involuntarily. Never again would I doubt his desire for me, I could feel the evidence of his need hard against me. One hand entwined in his hair the other grasping the muscles of his arm; I rocked my hips against this, desperately trying to quench the fire now burning in my veins. Edward moaned; something he had never done before, the fact that I could make him feel as he made me feel excited me almost as much as what we were doing.

Then suddenly my arms were empty, and the ache I had been trying to quell became painful in its intensity. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing across the room from me, hands clenched into hard fists by his sides, his eyes boring into mine and dark with excitement.

"Fuck." He muttered; his voice was coarse and an octave lower than usual but still beautiful. I was shocked, and surprisingly turned on by his cursing. Edward had never been anything other than the perfect gentleman; making him loose his control and his manners was immediately my new favourite hobby. He cleared his throat, "That was different." He paused. "And fun."

"I'll say." I murmured breathlessly. That was quite possibly the biggest understatement ever.

Edward was breathing heavily, his arousal still obvious through the material of his pants. (A/N: I remembered to say pants!)

"Bella, I should probably go, I don't want that to happen again. Well, ok, I do, but I don't necessarily feel that it would be advised. I came so close to losing control just now."

"I know; I'm so sorry. Things would be so much easier if I didn't smell so damn edible." I giggled.

"No, not that kind of control. The _other _kind of control." Edward said, emphasising his meaning. I blushed dramatically, understanding.

"Oh. Right. That's ok though, I liked it. I liked it a lot."

"Me too, believe me."

"I can see that." My hand went up to my mouth, shocked at being so forward. My blush turned itself up a few notches. If it was any consolation, which it wasn't, Edward looked even more embarrassed than I did. He self-consciously hunched over, looking sheepish.

"About that, I'm sorry…" he began.

"Don't be sorry. It's really hot!" Oh my god. What the hell was wrong with me? Edward had obviously disconnected the wire from my brain to my mouth with all the kissing. The heat emanating from my cheeks reached a radioactive level. We _never _talked about our, ahem, sexual feelings. It was another unwritten rule, although all the other unwritten rules, except of course the no _actual _sex rule, had flown out the window over the course of the evening.

"So did I." He purred seductively. It probably _wasn't_ a seductive purr but to my hormone addled mind it most definitely sounded like one.

We were silent for a few minutes, calming our breathing, and I attempted to tame my racing heart into submission. It stubbornly continued at a breakneck pace that I was sure was unhealthy.

"Bella, I'm going to go home and erm, calm down a bit. Will you be ok for a while?"

"Mhm." I didn't trust myself to speak without mortifying both Edward and myself. In the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving my curtain rustling slightly in the breeze from the open window. I stared wistfully in the direction he would be traveling, the ache still throbbing between my legs. I wondered briefly what means exactly Edward would be 'calming down' and had to chastise myself. Mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter.

My attempts at restraining my thoughts were disastrously unsuccessful. I found myself wondering if Edward did ever… masturbate, the word made me tingle, and if he ever thought of me. I made up my mind to ask him one day. Immediately I blushed; Alice would almost certainly have a vision of that particular conversation now that I had decided to ask Edward. And she would know his answer. I shuddered. Ugh. I did not want to think about any of Edward's family knowing about our personal life; the worst had to be Jasper's ability to pick up the emotions of anyone in the vicinity. He would surely be able to feel the new tension forming between Edward and me, and our, oh god, arousal.

Exhausted from our activities and the still present throbbing in my nether regions, I clambered into bed, waiting for Edward's return. Absentmindedly I ran my fingertips up and down my arms and across my collarbone, imagining Edward's hands. Not helping. I rested my hands on my stomach and rubbed in circles, trying to still the butterflies, no not butterflies, eagles, that were flapping about in there. I desperately wanted to touch myself, but I had no idea what I was doing, or when Edward would be back. I groaned in frustration.

"Are you ok?" Edward's voice with its musical lilt distracted me from my self-pity

"No." I bit back grumpily.

"Why?" He was genuinely concerned and to my horror I felt tears begin to fill my eyes. "What's wrong? Tell me?" He was beginning to panic. I was so pathetic.

'I'm just so…frustrated." I said. For a second Edward didn't know what to do or say. Then he sat down beside me and rubbed my back soothingly, I lay my head on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do. I get so worked up and then there's no outlet for all the…electricity that builds up. It aches, Edward. I'm not blaming you at all please don't think that. It's just so hard sometimes."

"Couldn't you, y'know… take care of it yourself?" He did _not _just say that. I could tell he was embarrassed. This was _so _not going to be good.

"Um. Edward, I can't, I've never, I mean, I don't now how." I buried my face in his chest so he couldn't see my embarrassment.

"You mean you've never…touched yourself?" He said haltingly. The blood was roaring in my ears. Edward shifted slightly, uncomfortable.

"No." I said in a small voice. "Have you?" Alice would be enjoying this, I thought.

He cleared his throat. "Yes Bella, I have." Images flooded my mind and the blood that had been pounding in my ears flowed straight to my groin, forming a twisting, throbbing ache. I moaned. "Sorry I didn't mean to." Edward said. "It's just, I have to, and I can't control it. If I didn't I would explode." I gigged, although I found the subject matter far from amusing. Erotically charged yes, amusing no. "I'm so sorry, Bella, I just assumed that were able to relieve the tension just as I am."

"Obviously." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's not that I haven't thought about it. I would just rather that you were the one doing it."

"I see." Said Edward in a strangled voice. There was a moment or two of uncomfortable silence before he spoke again. "Bella, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think it would be a good idea if I stayed the night tonight. I don't know if I could remain respectful." Clearly the boy was deranged. For him to remain respectful is the last thing I wanted. For once I decided to not be stubborn and let him have his way; after a brief and chaste kiss he disappeared into the night. I sank back down onto my pillows, annoyed. I grabbed my Ipod from the nightstand and let the dulcet tones of Linkin Park wash over me as I drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Facing Edward Part One

Hey everyone! I just want to take a minute to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited this story and those who have put this story on alert! One very small complaint: I have 300 more hits than reviews! If you read please can you review, even if it is to say its crap, I really don't mind! All the reviews I have had so far were fantastic and made me all smiley for the rest of the day :) . If it weren't for the few that have reviewed I would probably give up; not a lot of people seem to have an interest in this story. Ok, moaning over, on with the story. I have a little bit of Alice-Magic for you now!

Chapter Three: Facing Edward - Part One

I awoke the next morning early, in a mood not dissimilar to the one I went to bed in; foul. I grumbled and my knees clicked in protest as I hoisted myself out of bed; knowing there was no chance of me returning to sleep. I showered in the hope that it would improve my temper and it did release my tension somewhat, marginally.

I chewed slowly on my cereal; Charlie was doing his usual Sunday morning fishing thing. I would never understand his fascination with it. Absolutely nothing appealed to me about sitting in silence for hours on end, waiting for a fish hungry enough and stupid enough to end it's own life for a slimy little worm. You didn't even get anything good out of it: one distinctly average meal and a car that stank to high heaven! I forced myself to swallow and end my mental rant, and began psychologically prepare myself for what was sure to be a traumatic day. Edward and I would have to face the new less dangerous than usual, but just as difficult, hurdle in our relationship and I had to tell my mother that I was doing the only thing she had ever told me not to. Fun-filled and action packed, just how I liked it.

I decided to start with Edward; not that I knew what I was going to say. I just figured that that particular situation would be easiest to deal with. Plus I wanted to face Renee with Edward by my side, I had already spoken to her about a visit and she was due to arrive around six that evening. She was so damn observant that she would certainly notice if things were off between Edward and I.

The phone rang and the caller ID showed Alice's number; she must have known what I was planning.

"Hello Alice." I sighed.

"Hiya Bella!" I smiled; her enthusiasm was infectious, even if I was in a bad mood. "Good Morning! Do you want me to come pick you up? I can help you choose something to wear." By that she meant she would arrive with a full arsenal of clothes with which to torture me. "Also we need to figure out what you are going to say to Edward." I groaned; I had momentarily forgotten that she would know about our conversation last night. That meant that the whole Cullen household would know. Alice would immediately have told Jasper, Jasper would tell Emmet, and Emmet, the least private person _in the world_ would let everyone else know. I felt sorry for Edward; he must have been teased mercilessly the night before.

"Yeah, why not?" I said. Alice was always able to cheer me up, even if she was forcing me into skintight clothing or abusing my poor scalp with Satan's Tools as I referred to the curling tongs and straighteners she frequently attacked me with.

"'Kay, Bells. See you soon!"

I hadn't even finished rinsing my bowl before I heard a tapping at the front door. I rolled my eyes; she was ridiculously quick, even for a vampire. She must have been on her way to the house before she even rang.

I opened the door and a small, black-topped blur threw itself at me.

"God who died? You look like someone jumped on your head to wake you up."

"No, I'm just not looking forward to today."

"Nah, I don't think that's why you're all grumpy." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "I think you're moody due to all this pent-up frustration. Don't worry though; Emmet and Jasper are giving Edward a little talk on how to help you with that as we speak."

My cheeks burned a brilliant red. "I don't think Edward is going to have any problems with that thank you very much. He seems to always know exactly what I like."

"I know that. I'm sure he's heard and seen enough in the heads of boys and men to give him all the information he could ever possibly need. I think it's just an excuse for Jazz and Emmet to embarrass him even more than they already have."

I felt a surge of affection for my lovely Edward; he was tortured by those boys, poor thing.

"Yeah well, it was a pretty embarrassing conversation. I don't think we have ever been that…open, with each other before. I mean, I don't necessarily think that it's a bad thing, it's good for our relationship, but it was just so awkward! We're getting married soon; we should be able to talk about _stuff_ without either of us getting all weirded out."

Alice giggled. "Bella what do you expect? You are as shy as a mouse regarding all things of a sexual nature, except of course, when Edward is charming you, and he grew up in one of the most repressive time periods in history. You're bound to have trouble voicing your feelings. But first thing's first. What the hell am I going to do with you?" She gesticulated wildly at my clothing. I had thrown on the first thing I had tripped over and had to admit that I looked a state. "It's ok, I brought supplies." Just as I knew she would. Alice stepped aside and I noticed for the first time the large bulging bag on the floor by the door.

"Alice, are you trying to make me suicidal?" She ignored me completely and with my arm in one hand and the bag in the other, proceeded to drag us both upstairs.

"I'm thinking blue; probably a skirt too. It will _definitely _turn Edward on." I flushed.

"Why are we trying to do that?"

"Silly Bella, we can't have you going around all frustrated. We have to loosen that boy up so he can give you a helping hand." She waggled her eyebrows at me and giggled.

"Alice, Edward and I are _not _going to have sex before our wedding!" I protested.

"Who said anything about sex? There are plenty of other 'activities'" oh God, she was using air quotes, "you and my brother can engage in without going all the way."

Oh. I hadn't thought of that. For someone who was supposed to be intelligent I could be really quite stupid.

"But what about Edward's control issues?"

"I don't think you have to worry much about him biting you anymore, Bella. I think it's safe to say he wants your body more than he wants your blood now." She said pulling a light blue sweater from her bag.

"Fine, now can we get this over with?" My voice came out muffled as Alice discarded the sweater and forced a midnight blue tank top adorned with tiny silver stars over my head. She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Nice." She said with a grin. "Edward won't know what I hit him. Right; skirt, skirt, skirt…" She stuck her whole head in the bag searching frantically for the perfect accompaniment to the top, which I had to admit, was gorgeous.

"Alice, is that thing bottomless?" She had already pulled out what appeared to be an entire mall out of the bag. The other abandoned items were flung haphazardly around us; it looked like a clothes store had thrown up on my room.

"Ahah!" She exclaimed, reappearing from the depths of the bag clutching an odd looking belt. Oh no wait, it was a skirt. A poor excuse for a skirt, but a skirt nonetheless.

"You have _got _to be kidding me. Alice, I can't wear that! There's nothing to it! You cannot seriously think that Edward will like this; he's not into that kind of thing." I said.

"Did you not see him last night? His eyes were practically popping out of his head. Emmet and Jazz say he has three particular weaknesses. Number one; when you dress in blue, number two; when you blush, number three; when you flash a bit of leg. You forget that he hit puberty when flashing your ankle was scandalous. He can hardly contain himself if he sees anything above the knee."

"Ok I guess that makes sense, but when I blush?!"

"Yeah that is a bit weird, but hey, he likes it! It's a very erotic thing for our Edward. Eew; I can't believe I used 'erotic' and 'Edward' in the same sentence."

I made a mental note to blush as often as possible in Edward's presence if he liked it that much. It shouldn't be too difficult; I seemed to be permanently red whenever my gorgeous boyfriend was around.

"Okay fine. Seeing as you asked so nicely. Ugh, sometimes I think I love your brother a bit _too _much. The things I do for him…"

Alice grinned at me, her teeth glinting in the weak morning sunlight. I finished changing quickly and Alice started in my makeup; a touch of eyeliner, mascara, a slick of lipgloss and a light dusting of blusher; something that Alice assured me Edward would appreciate.

When she was done beautifying me I had to admit I didn't look half bad; even passably pretty.

We jumped in the car and she drove, fast of course, to the Cullen house.

A/N: Okay, I know it's short! I was going to put the whole Edward thing in this chapter but I really have to start revising for my exam tomorrow! Small question: do you think I should have an EPOV chapter next with the Emmet/Jazz/Edward chat? Or should I just post the Edward/Bella confrontation. I won't be posting again till at least four days, you have been warned! R&R please!


	4. Facing Edward Part Two

**Hey everyone! I don't deserve you guys, I really don't! I haven't updated in ages and you have been PM'ing me trying to get me to speed up a bit, but I have just been soooo busy!! It's not an excuse, I know, but it's all I got! I put a little bit of steam in there for you, as a present! Read, review, enjoy! Oh, before I forget, love goes out to Breazoo for being an amazing reader, ****The Romanticidal Edwardian for reminding me of me and xBettingOnTheVampiresx for your extreme flattery. No favouritism; I love you all!**

Chapter Four: Facing Edward Part Two

Esme greeted us at the door and ushered us inside with a wave of her delicate hand.

"Bella dear, you look lovely!" She smiled warmly and gathered me into a pleasant yet stony embrace, hugging me close. "Edward's upstairs, he knows that you are here."

I grinned nervously at her and trudged slowly up the stairs. I still had no clue as to what to say to him; I wasn't even sure if there actually was anything to say. The thought scared me; what if Edward and I became stuck in this rut permanently, unable to communicate with each other due to our own stubborn natures and inexperience.

I knocked softly on Edward's bedroom door and it swung open with such speed and force that I had to take a step back and blink. Edward was standing in the doorway, his topaz eyes roaming over my face. It was a ritual he had; checking me for any signs of harm. Stupid boy. When he was satisfied that I was in no way damaged he opened his arms in invitation and I stepped into the eagerly. Edward crushed me to his chest and buried his face in my hair, inhaling it's scent. I felt cool breath on my ear and he whispered.

"Isabelle Marie Swan, you look so good it should be illegal." My breath caught in my throat. How could he be so utterly sexy without even trying? It was so unfair.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I teased, looping my arms around his waist.

"No, I mean it Bella. You look…" He paused, looking for the right word. "Hot."

Immediately my heart began to beat at twice the speed of light. Don't get me wrong, I had no objection whatsoever to Edward calling me beautiful, but there was something so, to use Edward's own word, hot, about it when he couldn't find a word longer than two syllables from his extensive vocabulary to describe me; when he acted less like the perfect gentleman and more like a... man, a man who wanted me in the same way that I wanted him.

My train of thought was immediately derailed as soon as Edward's lips grazed my earlobe, causing me to shudder involuntarily against him.

"Do you like that Bella?" He growled, his lips not ceasing their gentle caress. My eyes flew shut and I mumbled incoherently into his skin in assent, moulding myself to his body.

Tentatively Edward's tongue licked the spot he had been kissing moments before and a bolt of lightening shot from the place where his lips touched my skin to _that _place. He took my earlobe between his lips and gently sucked on it, causing me to gasp and him to chuckle.

"I can tease you into a frenzy with even the slightest touch, can't I?" I could hear the amusement in his voice bubble over and it became musical laughter.

"Edward Cullen, just what do you find so amusing?" I placed my hands on my hips and stared up at him indignantly.

"You, my darling." He said through his laughter. I felt the blood in my face begin to rise with my temper.

"It is not funny. That is precisely what I have to talk to you about." Edward's laughter died down as the realisation of my sincerity hit.

"Oh. Okay, go ahead then." He signalled for me to continue and I nervously shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, you remember last night…" I began, but Edward interrupted.

"Vividly." He smiled the gorgeous lopsided smile that was saved especially for me and his perfect teeth flashed. I was almost sidetracked, almost.

"Stop it Edward. Don't even try to dazzle your way out of this conversation." He looked sheepish. "As I was saying; we need to talk about last night and how I, or rather we, are going to deal with the physical side, or lack thereof, of our relationship. It's not something that we have really talked about before." Edward looked like he was going to try to argue, but I stopped him. "No Edward, we haven't. You usually just brush it off with some excuse like 'I don't want to hurt you'. But, and I know you aren't going to like this, this entire situation is hurting me. I'm not saying we have to have sex, although you're free to change your mind about that at any point." I blushed and lowered my head, no longer able to meet his eyes. "But that does not mean that we can't do other things. You have to realise how I'm feeling. It's not so difficult for you; you have ways of…dealing with it." Ugh, it was torture. "I don't though, so I would appreciate a bit more consideration on your part."

"What exactly are you asking me to do Bella?"

"I would like you to refrain from…um, touching…yourself. Please."

Edward looked shocked, almost as shocked as I felt; where the hell had that come from?

"What…ever?" My lovely, perfect boyfriend looked like I had informed him that Christmas had been cancelled. It amused me, but not enough to override the deep feeling of embarrassment that I felt.

"No, well, I guess you can, but only when I say, or we figure out what we are going to do about me. It's only fair that you get a proper idea of how I'm feeling."

"B-but Bella, I'm much more likely to lose…"

I cut him off.

"If you say 'control' Edward I swear to God I will kill you with my bare hands. We both know that you won't bit me, so you can't use that as an excuse anymore."

"Fine, I will go along with your evil little plan Bella Swan, but only because I love you."

"Good." I stood on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on the end of his nose.

"Okay then, what do you want to do? We could go for a hike?" I rolled my eyes, it was pouring outside and I was not in the mood for any strenuous activity.

"I wanted to watch a film with your family actually."

The look of sheer horror on Edward's face made me bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Don't do that." Edward was staring at my mouth, with a strange look on his face.

"Do what?" I was puzzled. What was I doing that he could possibly find…? Oh! "You mean this?" I bit my lip again and attempted a sexy look from beneath my eyelashes.

Edward's eyes widened. Weird boy. I milked it a bit; licking my upper lip slowly, wetting it slightly. I saw Edward shift uncomfortably and grinned at him evilly.

I was pleased with myself. Talking to Edward had been easy and he was surprisingly willing to comply with my request. I knew though that within moments the tables would have turned and I would be a puddle on the floor; melting under Edward's charm and undeniable kissing prowess.

"Come on!" I said, springing enthusiastically to my feet. "Let's go!"

"Why Bella, why would you do this to me?"

"Because it is what families do. I'm marrying you, so you can do this for me." I smelt a victory; playing the marriage card was a stroke of pure genius.

I watched his resolve crumble and he pouted. Oh my God, the pouting! I gave him a swift kiss on the lips and bounded out of the room, vaguely wondering if I was channelling Alice.

When I reached the living room, with Edward close behind me, the family, in their beautiful entirety were already assembled. Alice advanced towards me, brandishing several DVD's in each small hand.

"Which one?" She squeaked excitedly.

"You already know which one Alice, so just put it on already." Edward grumbled, still grumpy. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room and Jasper grinned wildly.

"We all know why Eddie's huffy, don't we?" Emmett said. Oh, I had forgotten that they would have overheard everything; how mortifying! Edward growled angrily. The sound caused the tiny hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. Was it wrong that such a threatening sound turned me on? Probably.

"Edward, it's okay, just ignore them. Let's just watch the film." His eyes flickered to mine and he smiled briefly.

He pulled me into his lap on the armchair and wrapped a thick blanket around us so I wouldn't get cold as the movie started. Alice had put on 'Cruel Intentions', I knew the story line. It was based on a book called "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" which I had studied briefly back in Phoenix, but had been adapted with some cool cars and a seriously sexy cast to bring it up to date. I settled down to watch, snuggled into Edward's chest, completely relaxed until I felt him lift my hair from my neck and his cool breath there. I turned my head to frown at him; he was ruining my concentration. He stared innocently back at me and held up his hands in mock surrender. I turned back to the television and became engrossed in the storyline once again.

It had just reached the scene where Sarah Michelle Gellar was rubbing herself very provocatively over the body of Ryan Phillipe when I felt coldness on my neck once again. This time though, the cool came from Edward's lips. This time, I could not bring myself to pull away; my body still craved closeness with his.

I was mildly worried about the fact that Edward's family were present and possessed extraordinary hearing powers, but part of me just didn't care. They all appeared oblivious to Edward's antics, except Jasper of course who glanced at me briefly. He was unable to see a cause for my sudden mood change however and satisfied himself that it was due to the particular scene we were watching, so he returned his attention to the film. I concentrated on calming my breathing and the sensations that Edward was generating in my body.

He continued to slowly kiss my neck, licking and sucking until I was quivering almost imperceptibly. Under the blanket, away from the prying eyes of his family who were sitting only a few feet away, he ran his hand up the smooth bare skin of my leg, trails of fire burning in their wake. He tickled the underside of my knee gently, and instead of the squirming sensation I usually felt whilst being tickled, I felt jolts of pleasure. His hand travelled further up my leg, to my thigh, which he stroked gently, causing them to part involuntarily.

My breathing was rapid and shallow now, hitching in my throat when his hand moved to my inner thigh, dangerously close to the burning heat forming at their apex. My hips moved of their own accord; shifting in an attempt to force Edward's hand to the place where I craved it the most. I was sure that he would not continue, that he would cease in the incessant touching he was torturing me with. He surprised me. Instead of removing his hand, his fingers moved between my legs and this time I could not prevent the moan of pleasure that escaped my mouth, I quickly turned it into a cough, and the Cullen's did not appear to be suspicious. Edward's cool fingers, with the lightest of touches, stroked the surface of my panties, which were already wet; something which would certainly not escape Edward's notice. His other hand, which was caressing my neck, turned my head slightly and his lips met mine in a bruising kiss. He moved my panties aside and then, in one swift motion, his index finger plunged into me. I ground my hips back into his in response, I could feel him, rock hard beneath me, pressing against my ass. Never had I experienced a pleasure like that, a searing heat and pressure that was growing with his every movement.

Then, just like that, it was over. My panties and skirt were returned to the rightful places and his fingers were gone. So was Edward, I was sprawled on the armchair, still covered by the blanket, and Edward had disappeared from the room. Edward's family merely glanced at me and Esme pointed upwards to indicate where he had run to.

I got to my feet, swaying slightly; my head still light from the intense pleasure I had experienced and followed him, thinking that he had better not be doing what I thought he was…

**Well, there you go, another chapter, it was a bit of filler. I might have a bit of a lemon, maybe not quite a lemon; a lime maybe? Just before Bella has to face Renee. I'm also working on a one-shot of Edward's conversation with Emmett and Jasper that took place during Chapter 3!! Review!!**


	5. Release

**Hey again lovely people! I just want to take a minute to thank you all for the AMAZING reaction to this story! As I am typing this it has 2241 hits, 18 favourites, 39 alerts and 40 reviews!! Yesterday when I checked my email I had 52 emails; I almost died! I'm gonna shout out again to Breazoo who never fails to review, ****xBettingOnTheVampiresx** **because she is also partial to a lime, and TwilightHeaven for making me laugh! So here we are, Chapter 5. I might actually get around to Bella telling Renee, you never know. Bella and Edward keep interrupting the storyline with their friskiness. Btw I wrote knickers in this chapter purely because I feel like an idiot writing panties, I don't know why. **

Chapter 5: Release

I stumbled up the stairs clumsily, my mind still hazy. I walked into Edward's bedroom unannounced to fine Edward sitting on his bed, his head in his hands, rocking slightly back and forth. He was breathing heavily and when he raised his head to look at me, his eyes were wild.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway for a minute, unsure of what I should say or do. I took a step forward, and then waited for Edward to speak, to tell me what was wrong. Although I could make a pretty good guess. There was silence. Obviously I would have to make the first move.

"What's wrong?" I asked him lamely. This kind of thing was never covered in Cosmo. "What to Do When Vampire Boyfriend Teases Himself into Frenzy." No, I couldn't see it working.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. That was unbelievably disrespectful of me. My family was there, I didn't even ask if it was ok with you!" Edward looked distraught, but I could tell he was still…em, excited from what he had been doing to me.

"Edward, you are utterly stupid. That was the single most amazing, sexy, _mind-blowing _thing I have ever experienced. Except our first kiss, and when you told me you loved me. They always win."

Edward's expression brightened slightly. "So you liked it?" He may have been a vampire, but he was still your typical teenage boy; eager for reassurance of his sexual prowess.

"Could you not tell?" I teased. I enjoyed our new ability to talk about things like that; it was like a weight had been lifted off our shoulders. I'm sure Edward felt it too.

He grinned at me and I felt a wave of affection wash over me. Seeing him smile made my heart swell with love. Sometimes I felt like I had stepped into some kind of fairytale. Except in this particular fairytale the vampires were the good guys, well, most of them were, the important ones anyway. He really did make my life worth living, even if that was life was being lived in a state of frustrating celibacy. The look in Edward's eyes had softened too; the lust and anguish that had been burning there had been replaced by the same emotion that I was feeling: love. I truly did not deserve the gorgeous man that by some miracle, loved me as much as I loved him. Because now I was sure that he did. Yes, definitely a fairytale.

"Are you sorry?" Edward's words roused me from my cosy daydream. I shook my head a little to clear my head. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side and frowned at him as I voiced my confusion.

"About what I did."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm sorrier that you stopped. Mind you, it's probably just as well you did."

It was Edward's turn to be confused. "Why?" He looked concerned; obviously I had not reassured him enough. I decided to tell the truth.

"I wouldn't have been able to keep quiet much longer; it felt too good." Although Edward and I had reached a stage in our relationship where we were more open about certain things, the blush that flooded my cheeks was violent.

Edward grinned smugly at his accomplishment. Under the impressive and formal vocabulary, the gentlemanly behaviour, he really was just an extremely hormonal teenage boy.

"What are we going to do, Bella? Neither of us has any self control when it comes to the other."

I sighed regretfully. He was right.

"I do want to try something though." He continued, a sly smile playing across his beautiful face.

"Oh?" My heart rate quickened slightly. "What's that?" I attempted to appear disinterested, and failed miserably; my thundering pulse betrayed me.

"Perhaps I should finish what I started?"

Something clenched in my stomach; desire, want, need. I nodded slowly. "Ok." I said, my voice shaking.

"Bella, I want to do this, but you have to please, please tell me if I am hurting you, if you feel uncomfortable in any way. And don't touch me back, no matter what."

I nodded again in agreement to his terms, not trusting my voice to support the weight of words. I sat at the foot of the bed, my hands folded in my lap to conceal the fact that they were shaking. Edward, who had long since risen and moved to the far side of the room, stalked towards me, a predatory glint in his eyes.

My heartbeat, already pounding, increased in speed as he came to stand in front of me.

"Lie down, Bella." I did as he said, his rich, velvety voice hypnotised me. Slowly, so as not to alarm, Edward came to lie on his side next to me. He gently traced the features of my face. With his fingertips he caressed my eyelids, the line of my nose…my lips, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. And not because of the cold of his touch.

His hands moved down, along my collarbone, between my breasts, which ached for his touch.

I grabbed at his shirt, bunching it in my hands and pulling, trying to close the distance between our bodies. Edward did not move he just watched me. I could tell he was fascinated by how his touch caused me to react; by how grazing the underside of my breast made my breath catch in my throat.

He continued to do that for what felt like forever, barely touching me at all. But the heat between my legs kept increasing and without me even realising my hips had begun to move in tiny circles, mimicking the movements of that most primal act; the one for which I wished for so desperately with Edward.

When his hand grazed my nipple, the sudden pleasure caused my hips to buck and I moaned softly.

"Edward, please!"

His cold hand cupped my breast, his thumb rubbed over its hardened peak and he kissed me with the same level of passion as the night before.

"You are so beautiful. May I?" I nodded again, agreeing even though I did not know what he was asking permission for.

His hand moved inside my top and the sensation of his skin touching mine in places it had never touched before caused my eyes to roll back into my head.

"More, Edward. Please, more." I mumbled, unable to form a coherent sentence.

He unhooked my bra in one swift motion. Of course he did, he was good at everything. And then his hand was on my bare breast, squeezing it slowly and pinching my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it slightly.

"Edward! Now, oh please, do it now!"

My pleading words had obviously got through to him, because there was a harsh ripping sound and the beautiful tank top Alice had picked out for me was lying in shreds on the floor. Wow. He was so sexy when he was destructive. My bra had been flung to the far corner of the room, where it rested on one of the many surround sound speakers. I would have laughed if Edward had not been looking at my bare chest with a hunger so intense that it made my heart stop.

"You…I…Bella…" At least I wasn't the only one incapable of meaningful speech.

His lips crashed onto mine and he rolled on top of me, supporting his weight so he did not crush me, but so I could feel every inch of his body pressed against mine. He kissed me hungrily, desperately. His cool tongue plunged into my mouth and stole my breath away. I broke the kiss, gasping for air and he moved his lips to my neck, licking and sucking where he knew I was the most sensitive, causing me to quiver and push my hips against his. He placed his leg between mine and with a hand low in my back urged me to grind into his thigh. The sensation was overwhelming and I cried out once again, giving no though to Edward's family downstairs who would be sure to hear me; I needed this, I had waited so long.

He sucked my nipple into his mouth and I yelled out his name again; the pleasure of his touch building with every movement. It was not enough though. I wanted more.

Edward seemed to sense my need as he reached under my skirt to remove my knickers. He knew somehow that I was not yet entirely ready for him to see all of me, so he did not take off my skirt. If anything, that made what he was doing even hotter. I was so screwed up.

He was done teasing me. There was no gentle caressing of my thighs, no whispered sweet-nothings. Edward stroked a finger into me roughly and hissed.

"Oh God, Bella. You're so wet."

His words thrilled me, he had lost his inhibitions again, no longer able to keep up the pretence of gentlemanly conduct; I loved it.

I couldn't speak, couldn't think, when his movements began to speed up. I was hurtling fast towards the edge of something I did not recognise, the pressure in my pelvis was building.

Edward added another finger and I gasped at the unexpected invasion, the mild discomfort I felt was immediately overshadowed by pleasure so immense I was sure it could never possibly get any better. I was wrong.

Unexpectedly, Edward curved his fingers upwards, and a new kind of pressure began to build. I squirmed against him, but Edward's lips met mine in a kiss so intense I was sure it would leave me bruised. The new pressure began to build and spread and I raised my hips up to meet the thrust of his fingers as they rubbed deep inside me. I dimly registered the pressure of Edward's thumb on my clit before the feeling exploded inside me.

The feeling was so intense I couldn't make a sound, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. My body jerked violently, all my muscles contracting simultaneously. I could only allow the waves of pleasure to roll over me, again and again until I physically ached from it.

It could have been ten seconds, ten minutes or an hour before I finally came to my senses again. My heart was still pounding and my breathing remained heavy.

I opened my eyes. Edward was gazing at me with lust and love in equal measures. He had covered me with a blanket; his gentlemanly behaviour had obviously returned.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." It was then that I realised I had tears in my eyes. My release had not been just physical, but emotional too. I felt free.

"No, Bella. Thank you. That was amazing. You are incredible, beautiful. I love you _so _much, you can't even imagine. That was the single most…I don't know, I can think of a hundred words to describe it, but none of them do it any justice."

I blushed at his words, my embarrassment returning.

"I love you." I said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too." He said, whispering into my ear.

He turned away while I dressed quickly. I was unbelievably tired, but it was only early afternoon and I still had the prospect of telling Renee to look forward to.

Edward took my hand as we headed down the stairs towards the real world once again. It pained me a little to have to leave the little bubble Edward and I had created for us, but I knew that as long as Edward was by my side I would never cease to be happy.

We entered the living room and immediately I changed my mind. Carlisle and Esme were both staring pointedly at the ceiling, Rose and Alice were avoiding my eyes and Emmet and Jasper were grinning manically…Oh dear.

**Well there you have it! I hope I did reasonably well; it was a bit weird to write I have to admit. Hopefully it wasn't too graphic or anything! Let me know what you think, hit that review button!!**


	6. Music to Face Part One

**Again with the amazing feedback! OMC I love you guys so much! I think I will take a break from any citrussy scenes in this chapter, no matter how much you seem to love them! Massive LOL to TwilightHeaven once again and also to The Romanticidal Edwardian for being right in there with a review as soon as I posted; I'm talking mere minutes people!**** I'm so unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I started to walk full time last week and I was ridiculously tired all the time. I have two days off in a row now so I will try to get two chapters out! Chapter 6…enjoy! Oh, and before I forget, I will round off this monster of an Author's Note to apologise for my lack of review/PM reply-age. I got a bit overwhelmed, but I PINKY PROMISE to do my very best to reply to all new reviews. **

Chapter 6: Music to Face Part One

I didn't quite know where to look, but that was ok, because neither did anyone else. I chastised myself; how could I have forgotten about the _stupid _vampire hearing? I felt a flash of annoyance at Edward, but quickly quashed it, knowing that it was just as much my fault as his that we had been so ridiculously impulsive, and of course, that I had been so loud.

Carlisle cleared his throat and glanced at Edward and me briefly before speaking. "Edward, can I talk to you in my office please?"

I gulped; there was no way that this could be a good thing. My eyes darted to Edward's, and I could see my own worry mirrored there. I blinked and they had gone, as had Esme, leaving me with four highly amused Cullen 'children'.

For a moment there was silence, a tense, embarrassed silence. And then of course, Emmett spoke.

"So…Bella, how talented is my brother exactly?" Alice threw a cushion at him, but of course it barely registered with him. Like a feather had simply brushed his face; it was more of a minor annoyance than a discomfort.

"Emmett, I hardly think that that is an appropriate question to be asking." Rosalie scorned her husband.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. We all heard; kinda makes my question pointless, doesn't it Bella?" He grinned at me and although I was annoyed, I couldn't help but smile. Sometimes I felt like Jasper was not the only one with the ability to cheer me up without saying a word, both of his brothers seemed to be able to too; Emmett with his naturally cheery disposition and Edward by, well, just by being Edward.

"Emmett." Rosalie warned him hotly.

"Rose, my love." He said, wrapping his thick arms around her waist, "You know I am only teasing the human."

I glared at him, stifling a smile. He could be so annoying!

"To be quite honest, I'm relieved." Jasper said, surprising me; he didn't often participate in conversations I had with the rest of his family. He was more of the quiet thoughtful type; or maybe it just seemed that way, everyone appeared quiet compared to Emmett.

"Why?" I questioned, suspicious.

"Because the tension between you and my brother was absolutely killing me! At least now it's slightly more one-sided. It's still not exactly comfortable."

"Sorry Jasper." I said, flustered. It was not exactly the sort of conversation I wanted to be having with my boyfriend's siblings.

"Well I think it's cute!" Alice announced, beaming. I stared at her, dumbfounded. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all staring at her with varying measures of disbelief and disgust.

"Um, Alice? Why?" I said.

She bounced toward me and yanked me into rib-cracking hug.

"Because Bella, it means you and Edward have finally reached That Place."

I looked at her blankly. I had no idea what she was talking about, and apparently neither did the rest of her family as their expressions were identical to my own.

"You know," She continued, "When you can truly be yourselves with each other, voice your true feelings, have a grope et cetera."

Oh, _that _place.

I nodded, understanding what she meant. Edward and I had now passed that first hurdle; he was confident that he could please me, and I was confident that his body could please him. We could talk openly, perhaps not as openly as Emmett and Rose, but openly for us, about our needs and desires in a way that we could not before. The knowledge was reassuring.

"You're right, Alice."

"So how was it?" She said excitedly. "Let's forget for a second that we are talking about my brother." She grimaced at the thought and then shook her head so fast that her striking features became a blur to clear the unwanted image from her head.

I was silent for a moment, mulling over my answer.

"Bella!" She said impatiently. "Go on; describe it for me in three words!" She eagerly awaited my answer; no doubt she would find it amusing. Emmett and Jasper were paying close attention too, obviously trying to accumulate some ammunition with which to tease Edward with later.

"Hot." I blurted out. My cheeks began to burn immediately and I brought my hand up to cover my mouth in horror at what must have been almost vampire speed.

Alice burst into unrestrained giggles, whilst Rosalie chuckled quietly to herself. Predictably, Emmett and Jasper were wolf-whistling and laughing uproariously. I heard a muffled thump from upstairs; obviously Edward did not appreciate their reaction.

Alice recovered enough to choke out, "What else?!"

I thought for a second.

"Sexy." More laughter. "And…I don't know…_mind-blowing._"

"I didn't know Edward had it in him!" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah, well clearly he does." I said, becoming more annoyed. I hated the way that Emmett thought that just because Edward had waited until he met the right girl; me, to lose his virginity, he was somehow incapable of fulfilling my sexual needs. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, okay boys, teasing Bella time is over. Save it for Edward." Rosalie said and I smiled at her gratefully.

We spoke amongst ourselves for a few minutes until Edward and his parents appeared at the top of the stairs.

Once again, the sight of him took my breath away. I so rarely allowed myself the indulgence of just basking in his gorgeousness, so I decided then that it would be a good time to do so.

I started at his feet, and worked my way up his legs. They were strong beneath the fabric of his jeans, I could still feel them entwined with my own; the feeling was etched eternally into my memory. My eyes drifted upwards to _that _place and I blushed. That part of Edward's body was forbidden for me, at least, for now. I smiled at the memory I had of him standing in my bedroom, eyes dark with desire, breath coming in short gasps, his desire for me obvious and intoxicating. I shook my head; it was definitely not the time to be swept away on a wave of lust. Jasper snorted, but I ignored him. His chest… he was quite possibly the most perfect specimen of a man to have ever existed. When I reached his face I promptly forgot what I had been thinking about. Surely it should be impossible for one man to be so handsome?

Then suddenly Edward was by my side, grasping my hand in his.

I turned to look at him questioningly, wondering what had gown down between he and Carlisle, but he simple shook his head. It puzzled me and so I turned my attention to Carlisle and Esme who were approaching at a more leisurely pace.

"Bella, Carlisle and I feel that the time is right for use to have a little chat with you and Edward." Esme announced.

I groaned inwardly, I didn't know how many more awkward conversations I could take in the space of twenty-four hours; the blood vessels in my face had been having a really hard time of it.

"Of course, Carlisle, Esme." Edward appeared unusually calm and this placated me somewhat; he knew what they were planning to say, and was unconcerned so it couldn't possibly be as bad as I imagined.

He placed a cool hand on the small of my back and pushed me gently in the direction of the stairs, no doubt guiding me towards his father's office.

Edward's hand was distracting as we walked slowly (for a vampire) up the stairs. He was behind me, and I felt the need to offer him the same distraction he was tempting me with, so I began to sway my hips slightly more then normal. Edward chuckled softly from somewhere behind me and his hand drifted down to cup my behind. I turned around and glared at him.

"Don't start what you can't finish." He muttered at me, his eyed flashing with a mixture of humour and desire. I laughed and he drew his hand back up to a more acceptable level.

When we reached the office Edward and I settled down in the two leather chairs facing the imposing wooden desk, while Carlisle sat opposite us; Esme stood behind him to the right, one hand on his shoulder.

I swallowed audibly. Surely this was not a normal occurrence for a teenager; a sex talk with the parent's of your inhuman boyfriend. I rolled my eyes mentally; I had always known I was a weird one, but this really took the biscuit.

Carlisle shuffled in his seat, absentmindedly rearranging the piles of paperwork on his desk in an uncharacteristic display of unease. Oh well, at least I wasn't the only one.

"Now Bella, Edward." He looked at each of us in turn. "I'm sure you have been able to deduce the reason for this tête-à-tête already.

I raised an eyebrow at Edward. Carlisle was talking French; he must have been nervous.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Yes, so, as I was saying, I understand that your relationship is um, _progressing_, and that neither of you are overly experienced in such matters of a sexual nature." His voice wavered slightly at the end of the sentence. "Aside from that though, there would be significant danger involved in the event of any copulation."

Cringe, cringe, cringe.

Edward was the one to clear his throat this time. "Carlisle, I know that, we know that. I have thought about this from every possible angle."

Oh had he now…

He continued. "Bella truly believes that we can do this without her sustaining anything but the mildest of injuries, and I am willing to try for her sake. Compromise; it's what marriage is about right."

"That and great sex!" Emmett's booming voice rang through the house.

I pursed my lips in disdain; that boy could be so crude. Carlisle, Edward and Esme just ignored his outburst; they were used to his raucous behaviour.

"You're quite right, Edward dear." Esme agreed, smiling warmest at her eldest son.

"That may be so, but there are still great risks involved, risks that even I cannot really comprehend. This has never been attempted before. If I had not seen the evidence of your love first hand I would never have believed it possible for a vampire and a human to share any kind of affectionate relationship."

"There's a first time for everything." I said, grinning.

Edward laughed and it was only then that I realised my unintentional double entendre and blushed profusely.

"I would feel more comfortable if I was at least in the vicinity for your…attempt."

I blanched.

"No way, absolutely no way. Not going to happen." I was indignant.

"Why?" Carlisle questioned, taken aback by the heat behind my refusal.

"Because, because…you have _vampire hearing._ I don't want you to be listening in on _that._"

"Bella, I think perhaps you should at least entertain the notion." It was Edward this time, who tried to persuade me, but I wouldn't hear of it.

"There will be no entertaining of any notions. Are you honestly telling me that you want your _father _to hear you losing your virginity?"

His alabaster forehead wrinkled in distaste.

"I thought not."

Carlisle leaned forward, looking as though he was going to argue his case further, but Esme intervened.

"Carlisle, honey. If it is what they want we should let them do it their way. Surely you can see where Bella is coming from? Edward is growing up; he has to be able to do things himself, without always relying on you for support. He wouldn't ever do anything he feels could endanger Bella. Would you?" She addressed Edward.

"Except for this." He said dryly.

I reached over and squeezed his hand. I knew that I was asking a lot of him, but I was selfish. I _needed _this. I wanted to experience the act of love before my whole being craved blood over Edward's body. But it was so much more than that too. I wanted to be a part of him, to be as close as possible to the man I loved.

"Except for this." I repeated.

Carlisle sighed in defeat and rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes wearily, although I knew he was not tired.

"Okay. But if you ever change your mind, or need any kind of advice, let me know, I will be happy to help."

He gestured towards the door and Edward and I took it as our cue to leave.

The rest of the day passed relatively pleasantly. There was a minor incident involving Alice, a pair of Jimmy Choos and some duct tape, but apart from that, it passed in a blur.

It wasn't until I looked at my watch at 7.30 that my mood darkened; Renee would surely have arrived at Charlie's by now, and I was supposed to have met her there half an hour before. I had lost track of time. That seemed to happen a lot with Edward.

Reluctantly I said goodbye to the Cullen's and Edward and I jumped in his Volvo. He traced calming circles on the palm of my hand as he drove too fast towards the wrath of my mother.

**Well there you go people. I was going to put Carlisle and Renee's little scenes in the same chapter, but it's getting late and it would have been extremely long!! Reaqd and Review!**


	7. Music to Face Part Two

**Okay, another chapter…in this one we will find out exactly how Renee will react to Bella and Edward's news. As I am writing this, I'm not even sure myself how exactly it's going to go! I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

**I want to take a minute to say a huge thank you to lisadianemill for your fantastic reviews and PM, and also to xBettingOnTheVampiresx for your simple awesomeness and never failing to review. **

**Thanks to all the new reviewers**** also for letting me know how much you like my story! I didn't get as many reviews for Chapter 6 as I did for Chapter 5, I wonder why…lol! Love you all lots, please Read and Review!**

**I wrote this chapter listening to Panic At The Disco! – "Nine In The Afternoon". It's not really related, but it's a truly amazing song! Oh and also YouTube "The White One is Evil by Elliot Minor. It's pure Twilight, I swear…****Listen to the lyrics; every line fits in there somehow.**

Chapter 7: Music to Face Part Two

By the time we had reached my house I was literally shaking. Not even Edward's gentle caress of my hand could calm neither the butterflies in my stomach nor the steel weight of apprehension that accompanied them.

Part of me knew, or hoped, that my fear was unfounded, and that my mother would support my decision. Hopefully she would realise that it was what I wanted. What I needed.

As we pulled up outside my house I began to feel overwhelmed by nerves. I sucked in several deep, shaky breaths through my teeth and Edward hugged me tight to his chest, stroking my hair and whispering soothingly in my ear.

Nope, I was still nervous.

"Are you ready?" Edward's melodic voice cut through the haze and I sat up straighter in my seat and inhaled deeply once again. I told myself I was being ridiculous and then waited for a few seconds before I replied, so that my answer was truthful.

"Yes. Let's go in. We're late as it is."

Edward smiled at me comfortingly and squeezed my hand before leaning over to open the passenger door for me.

We walked slowly, hand in hand to my front door, but it flew open before I could make a move to open it myself.

I was greeted by a beaming Renee who tore me forcefully away from Edward and pulled me into a hug so tight it would rival the grip of a vampire.

"Bella! Oh, I've missed you so much! How are you? How is school going?" She paused to take a breath and her eyes finally registered Edward's presence so she rounded on him. "Edward!" She hugged him too, and Edward's face was priceless. "I hope you have been looking after my daughter."

"Yes, ma'am I have. We haven't been to the Emergency Room in months." He grinned at my mother.

I could see Charlie standing in the living room, shifting his weight from one foot to the other; obviously he was dreading breaking the news to Renee almost as much as I was.

Renee turned her attention back to me. "So Bella, what was it that you had to tell me that was so important you couldn't just do it over the phone?"

I could see the curiosity burning in her eyes and I hated myself in that moment for doing this to her. Edward sensed my anguish, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. Renee read my expression and her curiosity turned to worry. I noticed that Charlie had slunk away into the kitchen.

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Bella and I are getting married." Edward spoke, surprising me.

I watched my mother's face crumple as she looked between Edward and I. Her expression switched from confusion, to anger and then to hurt.

"Mom, let me explain." I began.

"I'm, not even sure I want to hear it Isabelle." She cut me off, glaring now at Edward who returned her stare evenly.

"I think you should listen to her Renee." Edward said. I gave him a look. What was he trying to do? Hibernating bears had nothing on my mother.

"Fine." She snapped with venom.

"Um, Mum. I know you're angry…" I started.

"That's a slight understatement Bella."

"But you have to understand, I'm not going into this lightly. I love Edward, I will only ever be happy with Edward. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Bella, you don't know what you're saying you stupid little girl!" Her anger shocked me; she hadn't ever spoken to me like that before. I could hear Edward growling low in his throat and his grip on me tightened.

"Don't speak to her like that." He hissed.

"It's true." My mother snarled. "She has no idea. She is far too young to know what she wants to do with her life at this age. I made the same mistake. I was in love, but I was just a child, I made a mistake. Sometimes love isn't enough to make a marriage work. Look what happened to me! My first marriage was a sham, and not because we didn't love each other either; but because we were too young and inexperienced to deal with that kind of commitment. I would be a bad mother if I let that happen to my child too."

I was shocked when I heard who spoke next.

"No, Renee. You would be a bad mother if you didn't see that this is what Bella wants, and supported her in the decisions she makes. They are going to get married with or without your support, you need to realise that." Charlie surprised me with the force behind his argument. I had never heard him speak to my mother like that before; like he actually had a spine.

"He's right." Edward spoke again. "This is something we both want. I know you're marriage to Charlie didn't work out, but the same will not be true for Bella and myself. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with Bella, to grow old with her."

I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I knew his dream would never be realised. It was only temporary though; nothing could dampen my excitement at the prospect of spending an eternity with the man I loved.

My heart sank when I saw Renee's impassive face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to think about this." She said. "I love you Bella."

And with that she left.

I didn't cry then. I cried later, in my bed, with Edward's cool presence surrounding me. My mother's rejection of mine and Edward's relationship stung. I was disappointed in her; more than I had ever been with her before.

Edward of course was magnificent. He held me and wiped my tears, unfazed, although I could see that my unhappiness was causing him pain. Eventually I fell asleep, exhausted.

I did not dream.

**Tada****! Short and a bit bittersweet. I promise some sexiness in the next chapter! Read and Review!**


	8. Returning the Favour

**Major apologies for not having this up sooner; I won't bore you with the details of what was probably the crappiest week of my life, but things are much better now and my flu has almost gone. **

**Thanks to LivforLove for pointing out how stupid I am, and for all your reviews lol! And thanks to everyone for the PM's and Reviews who wished me well, it made me feel much better, I love you all!**

**Here we ****are; a fun chapter to make up for the depression of the last one! And of course, for my extreme lack of updating, I understand if you never review again as punishment, but please do. Or I may cry.**

**P.S. On re-reading, I think this might be a bit too OOC for my story. Let me know what you think and please feel free to make suggestions on how to make this better. I did write it in a hurry, it's late here and I have nooo Beta!**

Chapter Eight: Returning the Favour

I awoke the next morning with a heavy heart. Renee's hurtful comments were still weighing on my mind.

But there was weak sunlight streaming through my window and Edward was lying on his side next to me; an immediate mood lifter, though he was gazing worriedly at my face.

"Good morning." I smiled at him and he looked at me confused.

"Are you ok?"

"You're here; I'm fine." And I meant it. All my worries seemed to dissipate in Edward's presence. I loved him.

He kissed me softly on the lips and then began to pull away, but I was not ready for the kiss to end. His presence made me feel better; but his touch forced all negative thoughts from my mind until I was revelling in pleasure and what I can only describe as the glory of our love.

As he pulled back I moved closer to him so as not to break the kiss, and turned my head slightly, pressing my lips to his. He paused momentarily, and I could tell he was trying to decide whether it was ok for us to be kissing like that after the terrible night I had had; like he was betraying my honour or something.

"It's okay Edward, I'm fine. Honestly."

He ducked his head down and his lips met mine once again. There was a fire, a passion, in that kiss that we had rarely experienced before. He kissed me fiercely, not waiting for permission before he thrust his tongue into my mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head when I felt his coldness against my tongue and I couldn't hold back a moan.

My response only urged him on. His hands were suddenly everywhere at once and not for the first time, I thanked God for Edward's vampire speed.

His right hand was tangled firmly in my hair, forcing my lips closer to his. I could feel the hard muscles of his arm pressing against my neck and back and the feeling made me shiver deliciously.

Edward's eagerness, although extremely welcome, surprised me. I decided to wonder about it for a while, but I couldn't because it was then that Edward grasped my ass hard in his hands and yanked me toward him, his lips moving to my neck.

I could feel him hard against me now, and I arched my back, eager to get as close as possible. But a thought lingered just out of grasp and I struggled through the fog of lust that was ensnaring my mind in a bid to reach it.

Edward stopped his ministrations long enough to take a deep and unnecessary breath and realisation hit me.

He hadn't had any…relief, since what Alice jokingly called the "Towel Incident". I knew he wouldn't have gone against my express wishes and dealt with it himself. He must have been going silently crazy since he had performed his incredible hand-magic on me.

The thought of what had gone on the day before wrenched another moan from my throat. Or it could have been the fact that at that moment Edward's fantastic lips latched themselves back onto my throat.

I pushed my body against his, trying to roll us over so I could take over the kissing. I knew that if he had had any objection whatsoever, there would be no way for me to get him to do what I wanted. But he must have been in a compliant mood, because before I could even blink he was on his back, one hand on my hip and the other cupping my ass as I straddled him.

As I looked down at him, his perfect face and the gorgeous crooked smile he saved especially for me I felt that familiar rush of love, and I was almost glad that I was going to become his wife.

The love I felt was very quickly replaced by an overwhelming feeling of lust when I felt Edward attempt a sly thrust of his hips. The cool hard length of him that I could feel pressed intimately against me ruined any attempts at subtlety.

Instinctively I ground down on him and he growled. It was unbelievably sexy. I leaned down and pressed my lips, open mouthed against his neck, licking and sucking a trail down to his collar bone.

My hands were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt and I could tell he was growing impatient with my slow progress. Instead of waiting for me to finish the job, Edward grabbed the sides of his shirt and yanked them apart, scattering buttons and making me moan as the ache in my pelvis throbbed violently.

I ran my hands over his chest frantically, trying to feel as much of his body as I could as fast as I could.

He pulled my face up to his and his lips crashed against mine; I was sure that it would leave them swollen and bruised it was so intense.

Our movements had taken on a mind of their own, our hips were moving together in the most primal, urgent way and I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like minus the clothes.

Images of Edward naked flooded my mind, and it caused my hips to grind faster and with more force against his. The hardness of his cock straining at the fabric of his jeans was creating the most amazing friction and the tension I felt low in my belly continued to build.

Only the feeling of a cold draught against my skin alerted me to the fact that my own t-shirt had been removed without my realising. I glanced over my shoulder and saw one half of it flung haphazardly across my rocking chair, the other was hanging on the corner of the computer. It was slightly surreal and I giggled into Edward's chest.

He obviously enjoyed the small vibrations against his extremely sensitive skin because he groaned and both of his hands flew immediately to my hips, forcing me to grind against him harder.

I grasped one of his hands in mine and placed it over my right breast and he squeezed it gently, causing my hips to buck against him, desperate for more of that delicious friction.

Soon the air was filled with the sounds of our pleasure, as we got closer and closer to the release we both needed.

I felt a vague surprise that we could both come from so little contact, but I wasn't complaining.

I leaned down to lick his nipple and immediately blushed when Edward uttered a hoarse, "Fuck, Bella."

I loved that I could make him react so strongly and continued to tease him, sucking and biting gently.

I stopped for a moment and asked, "Is Charlie home?"

It took a second longer than it should have for Edward to answer.

"If he was do you honestly think I would have let things get this far?" He grinned at me and my heart fluttered. Good. I could continue with my plan.

I did not have a clue what made me decide to carry on kissing my way down Edward's body, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

And when I dipped my tongue into his navel and began struggling with the buttons and zipper of his jeans he was too busy moaning my name followed by a string of profanities to stop me from pulling his jeans and boxers down over his hips.

Everything came to a standstill when Edward was finally exposed to me.

I wasn't breathing, my heart had stopped beating and I could barely even think. After years of fantasising, I had to admit that the reality was more than I ever could have imagined. He was so…big.

Not that I had anything to compare him to, but from what I had heard, seen and read I was pretty sure that he was decidedly above average.

"Wow." I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "Thanks." He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes inwardly; what a boy. "You really know how to make a man feel good about himself."

The smile vanished from his face when I wrapped my hand around him lightly and he hissed.

I was surprised by the feel of him. He was so hard, but almost soft at the same time. And it was slightly warmer than the rest of him.

I gripped him slightly harder and he threw his head back against my pillow.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God." He groaned; I could barely make out the words they flowed out of his mouth so fast.

Slowly, not wanting to startle him, I moved my hand up his length, feeling his slightly softer skin moving over the incredible hardness underneath.

"Bella, that feels…" He trailed off as I traced the head of his cock with my fingertips, trailing the bead of liquid beginning to form there down his length.

"That feels…" I prompted, ridiculously pleased with myself because he was enjoying my inexperienced fumbling.

"Amazing." He panted.

Determined, I began to stroke him harder and faster and he thrust his hips up to meet the movement of my hand, his moans becoming more and more frequent.

Within minutes he let out a snarl and there was a tearing sound. I did not stop to check what it was though, because Edward was shuddering and bucking against me as he came.

When it was over he kissed me softly and swiftly re-dressed.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." He said.

"I know. I wanted to." I blushed. I had actually managed to scandalise myself.

"You are the most amazing woman ever to have graced the face of the earth Bella Swan. That was incredible; I've never felt anything like it. It was so…intense. Please don't be embarrassed, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"It was really ok?"

"Better than ok!" He grinned at me and kissed me again. I had to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Wow."

"I know. Do you want me to…?" He trailed off suggestively.

"No, no, I'm fine. We should probably get up now anyway. Alice wants to look at centrepieces or something." I pulled a face and Edward laughed.

I clambered off the bed clumsily and discovered the cause of the ripping noise I had heard when Edward had reached his climax: my bed sheets were completely shredded. Edward had torn them.

"Edward!"

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "It's your fault anyway."

I poked my tongue out at him.

"Whatever will Charlie think?" I teased him.

"Hurry up Bella, have your human moment and lets get going."

I scuttled into the bathroom toiletries in hand and had a scaldingly hot shower during which I tried to think of suitable explanations for Charlie about my ruined bed sheets and tried not to think about Edward. I knew if I did we would never get out of the house that day. I tried not to think of Renee either; the pain she had caused was still fresh and raw. I did not want to spend the run up to my wedding unhappy, and I refused to let her spoil my last months as a human. Because if the last forty-eight hours were anything to go by, they were going to be pretty good.

**Woo! Another chapter done and dusted. Okay, so Edward doesn't last for hours and hours. I figured he wouldn't. It's the first time he has EVER been touched by someone else in over 100 years, it's not going to be marathon sex sessions a-go-go I'm afraid. At least not yet… grins evilly. Review please!**


	9. Teasing

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews

**There is no way I can make my long absence up to you, I know! Thanks so much for all your reviews and comments asking if I was ok. It started off with an illness and just being swamped with work in general, but the truth is it just turned into one hell of a writers block. Now I'm sitting down with my laptop determined to churn something out for you in an attempt to kickstart my imagination. I apologise if it's not up to the usual standard, or if it's short, but at least it's something! **

**Please don't hate me too much, and please, please, please leave a review! I will love you forever!**

**Anyway, shut up, on with the ****teaser!**

Chapter Nine:

After my shower, which eventually relaxed me, Edward bundled me into my truck so we could make a mad dash to the Cullen house in time for Alice's intensive wedding preparations. He refused to let me drive, claiming that if we were going to get there anytime before noon then he had to be in the driver's seat.

Of course I was infuriated. He was far from gentle with my ageing beast of a truck that I had affectionately nicknamed "The Thing" on my arrival in forks.

I winced as he squeezed every drop of power from the rattling engine.

"Edward!" I chastised. "Be gentle!"

"It is not my fault that you refuse to let me buy you that Audi Coupe, Bella. You insist on driving around in this decrepit lump of metal."

"I love my car." I said, lovingly stroking the dashboard.

Edward grabbed my hand.

"And I love you." He said.

My insides began to melt as he looked into my eyes, but then the engine of my truck made an ominous clunking sound and I remembered that I was annoyed with him.

"I hate it when you do that, Edward Cullen."

"Do what?" He replied, eyes all wide and innocent.

"You know what." I pouted.

"Fine, fine." The needle on the speedometer slowly crept down to below fifty. "But only because I love you." He frowned. "I hate going slow."

"I'm sure you can handle it." I said, teasing.

"Well we both know you can." He said grinning.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Handle it."

Oh.

"Edward!" I laughed. "That's shocking!"

"You're shocking, pouncing on me like that."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"True."

We looked at each other and the laughter burst from us at the same time. By the time we had begun along the windy, tree-lined road towards the Cullen's house I was clutching at my sides, gasping for air.

"Oh god, why? What's she planning?" I could hear the note of panic in my voice as we pulled up to the house.

Edward merely grinned at me and I scowled back.

"You suck."

"Mature." Edward said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I couldn't voice my attempt at a witty comeback because there was aloud band as an Alice-shaped dent appeared in the passenger door.

"Woops, sorry!"

"Alice! I knew you were conspiring with Edward to destroy my car!"

"I would do no such thing." She said innocently, eyes wide and endearing.

"Hmm…" I made the suspicion in my voice painstakingly obvious.

And then suddenly Edward was by my car door, pulling it open with what I thought was slightly too much force. I opened my mouth to protest, but his lips were already on mine and my train of thought was immediately lost. Overwhelmed by the feeling of Edward's lips moving urgently against mine, it wasn't until Alice coughed pointedly and poked me in the side that I was brought back to my senses.

"Cheater." I said, and grinned at him.

"I think I should perhaps cheat more often." His words, although never deviating from perfect enunciation, were spoken roughly; sending a shiver of want down my spine.

"I think so too." I said, the words tumbled out of my mouth clumsily, flustered as I was.

"Is that a request?"

"Maybe."

"Anything for my fiancé."

Suddenly, before I had even registered being thrown across Edward's chest I found myself flying up the stairs of the Cullen house, the faint strains of Alice's protests in the distance.

Just as abruptly, Edward stopped, and my eyes had enough time to adjust for me to realise that I was now in his room.

"Excuse me? What exactly are you trying to pull Edward Cullen?"

"Do I need an excuse to spend time alone with my beautiful future wife?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe," I giggled as he fired my earlier remark back at me. "Is it working?"

"Maybe."

In a heartbeat the playful look in Edward's eyes was gone, replaced by one that I recognised immediately as overwhelming want. Other than the obvious feeling of desire I felt, I was also surprised. What could have brought on such passion so quickly? Not that I was complaining, far from it.

**It's not a full chapter, I'm sorry. Kinkiness is coming I swear. I will post the next bit soon, pinky promise! Please review though, I need to know you still want to hear more, and that I still "got it" lol!**


	10. AN I know, I hate them too

Ok, I should definitely not be doing this

Ok, I should _definitely _not be doing this. I'm currently at work, bored out of my mind cos my boyfriend is also at work and is therefore unable to occupy me with his unashamedly dirty texts. Incidentally, it is his fault that I haven't updated in ages, so take it out on him lol! I can't help it, the boy is a GOD. A God who is willing to accept that my love for Edward will never die, and has learnt to deal with it.

I really do have to apologise, there's no excuse for my extended absence. For a while I wasn't even _reading _fan fiction; I didn't have the time! But I've got back into it again now, and hopefully that means I can churn another chapter out again soon. Tonight with any luck.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really do appreciate continued interest in my little story. Especially lisadianemill, one of my favourite readers, I feel guilty for depriving you for so long.

Consider this a heads up, a chapter is coming! Make sure you check for it later!

Thanks again, and I'm truly sorry!


End file.
